Moving In
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Tyson and Kai are dating, they are happy together and they decide to take their relationship to the next level: Tyson is moving in! There's only one problem: Kai is a neat person. And Tyson is SO not. (TyKa One-shot)


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I don't make money with this.

 **A/N** : Dear all,

I started this a couple weeks back when I was packing up my stuff, getting ready to move out... I just got this picture of Tyson with a big, open moving box with the most random things in it... and panick written all over Kai's face at the sight. Well, and this is the story it turned into. Enjoy =)

* * *

 **Moving In**

* * *

Kai was standing in the open door, watching Tyson more drag than carry a big moving box past him. The box was open and random things spilled out of it: a desk lamp, the sleeve of a sweatshirt, a spare launcher and – for reasons unknown to Kai – a potted plant. In short: it was one sloppy packing job.

He raised a brow as his eyes wandered from the mess in the box to the mess Tyson had made on his prior perfectly clean floors. Kai wondered if Tyson had deliberately jumped into a puddle and then walked through the flower beds in front of the house because he had no idea how one could drag in this much dirt otherwise.

"You sure this was a good idea?"

Kai slowly turned his head to look at his best friend. Tala was standing next to him, leaned against the wall with his arms casually crossed in front of his chest. Like Kai he was watching the events unfold with a raised brow.

Kai shrugged. He had been sure. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Tyson and he had been a couple for over a year now. Tyson had graduated high school and was currently helping out at the BBA while he tried to figure out what it was he wanted to do with his life. Kai had started working at his Grandfather's company. They were grown-ups in a grown up relationship. Moving in together had just felt like the right thing to do; the next step in their relationship. It wasn't that Kai wasn't committed to their relationship – very much so! And he loved having Tyson around and god, it was going to make their love life so much easier without Gramps sneaking around the Dojo or calling Tyson when they were at Kai's place to make sure he knew how to get home (Kai had a car – of course Tyson had a way to come home!). The only problem was: Kai was a very _neat_ person. And Tyson, clearly, was not.

Kai glanced around his apartment. His furnishing was modern. His shelves were tidy. Not a speck of dust in sight. Everything had a place where it belonged. Now, within only minutes after his arrival, Tyson had managed to leave his sweater on the sideboard in the hallway, the launcher on Kai's grand piano and some mud on the floor throughout the living room.

Kai's eyebrow twitched dangerously. That little…! How did he…? Only Tyson could make such a mess in less than 180 seconds!

Tala, following his glance, chuckled.

"Tyson's already putting his own personal touch to your apartment."

"Messy is not a touch!" Kai snapped and strode over to the sideboard to pick up the sweater.

Tala followed him on the foot as not to miss anything. Judging by the wide grin on the redhead's face, he was quite enjoying himself. Kai couldn't shake the feeling that Tala had anticipated this scenario and only come over to have a laugh at his expenses. He snorted. 'Help with the move' his ass!

Kai collected the stray launcher and, as he made his way to the bedroom, a stray comic book, a cellphone charger and a half-eaten and then re-wrapped candy bar. By the time he reached the bedroom he'd gone from slightly annoyed to furious. How could someone leave that much stuff lying around in a single walk through the apartment? Kai cursed under his breath and pushed the bedroom door open with his shoulder. The sight that presented itself to him almost made him drop the collection of lost-and-found in his arms. His bedroom had gone beyond the point of recognition. If Bryan would have experimented with his pyrotechnics in here, the room could not have looked worse! Why on earth had Tyson decided to spread all his belongings across the master bedroom?! For fuck's sake, Kai had a walk-in closet the size of a spare bedroom! If Tyson had to turn his moving box upside down, why not do it in there?!  
Tala peaked over his shoulder and whistled.

"Wow! You know, Bryan once accidentally exploded a case of his home-made firecrackers in his bedroom and honestly, it still looked better than yours does right now."

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Kai growled and dropped his load onto chair by the door.

" _Yesss_!" Tala shouted triumphant and punched his fist into the air.

Kai shot him an irritated glance. It seemed everyone was determined to get on his nerves today.

Tala shrugged and explained, "Bryan bet that you'd wanna kill Tyson a day after he moved in. I told him Tyson wouldn't need more than an hour to get you to issue death threats. Now, excuse me for a moment while I call Bryan and tell him he owes me 20 bucks."

With a slight skip to his walk and a big grin on his face Tala disappeared into the hall. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. With friends like these, who needed enemies? He took a deep breath to calm down. In and out. In and out… Another ten deep breaths later with no effect on his nerves whatsoever Kai gave up and went to look for the cause of this _mayhem_. It wasn't hard – he just had to follow the trail of stray items that lay on the floor like the legendary breadcrumbs.

Tyson was in the master bathroom, humming a happy tune while he was spreading things on seemingly every available surface. Kai looked around. Maybe this was just him, but he really wouldn't place a desk lamp and a tennis racket in a bathroom. And since when did Tyson play tennis? As far as Kai knew, Tyson had never played tennis in his life. So why did he have a tennis racket? More importantly, why was this tennis racket _in his bathroom_?

Feeling a vein on his forehead begin to throb, Kai did a count to ten as a last attempt to calm down before he cleared his throat and said, "Tyson…"

Tyson looked up and gave him his big trademark smile.

"Hey Kai! I'm almost done unpacking."

"I can see that," Kai growled through clenched teeth.

The vein on his forehead was still throbbing; even more so than it had moments ago! Tyson called this 'unpacking'? For fuck's sake, if this was 'unpacking' so was emptying a freakin' garbage can onto the floor! Oh, that little-…!

"I think there are two more boxes in the hallway. Do you mind getting them for me?" Tyson asked, completely oblivious to Kai's furious thoughts.

Then he pulled a Gameboy out of the moving box and put it on the double vanities. Kai grit his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. He should probably do as Tyson asked, before he'd murder him... Yes, excellent idea. He could still talk to him once he'd calmed down a bit.

Kai turned around and stalked out of the bathroom. He wove his way through the mess in the bedroom and strode down the hall.

From the entry he heard Tala's voice snickering, "Wait 'till he sees the kitchen! … Of course I'll record it! There's no way I'd-… uh-oh, gotta call you back."

Having spotted Kai, Tala quickly hung up. He put his phone in his pockets and smirked at Kai.

"So, do we need a body bag?"

Kai felt that vein on his forehead throb again and decided he'd had enough. He had plenty to do with keeping Tyson from turning his apartment upside down and keeping himself from strangling his boyfriend for it. He really didn't need Tala following him around, taking pleasure in his misery and maybe even recording it for Bryan to have a good laugh at it, too. _Oh hell no!_

"Out!" he growled and started to push Tala towards the front door.

"Oh c'mon Kai," Tala protested. "Don't be a spoil-sport."

Kai mercilessly shoved the redhead out into the hall. Then he grabbed the two boxes that were still standing outside his door, carried them in and with a "See you tomorrow!" he kicked the door shut.

Through the door he heard Tala's muffled voice complaining, "Fine! Ruin my fun! I don't mind! I'll find something else to pass the time - something that's much more fun!"

When Kai didn't reply Tala threw some profanities he had undoubtedly picked up from Bryan in Kai's direction and, still swearing, stomped off. Kai rolled his eyes and walked away from the door. He placed the boxes next two the kitchen entry and braced himself for what was awaiting him within.

On the up-side, his kitchen was still intact. On the down-side…! Kai had thought his bedroom was bad. Now, compared to the kitchen, he thought that his bedroom looked almost tidy! There was not a single drawer in his kitchen that was not wide open, not a single surface that was not covered with random things and not a square foot of flooring without at least one footprint.

What…? When had he…? How…?

"TYSOOON!"

He just stood there with his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest and waited for the culprit to arrive.

Moments later he heard Tyson pad down the hall.

"What is it?" Tyson asked as he poked his head through the door.

Kai just looked at him and raised a brow.

Tyson quickly glanced around.

"Oh, right. The drawers! I'll, um, take care of this later," Tyson hurried to add.

"Now!"

"Huh?"

"Do it _now_ , Tyson, or I swear to god I-…" Kai began.

Then Tyson had already darted forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips, keeping Kai from finishing his sentence. Tyson looked up at him with those big brown puppy eyes of his and an apologetic smile.

"I will," Tyson said.

Much to his annoyance Kai already felt his anger fade. He didn't know how Tyson did it. He only knew it worked every single time. And he knew that Tyson knew that too. And that he had no shame in using the puppy‑eye‑look. No shame whatsoever!

"Stop that," Kai growled.

It was too late though. Tyson had already won. Of course he had. He always won. Damn puppy eyes!

Tyson smiled cheekily and placed another butterfly kiss on Kais lips. He pulled back, took a searching look at Kai's face and, apparently finding what he was looking for in Kai's eyes, kissed him again. Longer this time, and a lot more passionately! Kai decided to put aside what little was left of his anger (for now at least) and returned the kiss. It was impossible to resist a kiss from Tyson anyways.

He felt his boyfriend step closer until every inch of their bodies was touching. He felt Tyson's arms wrap around his neck and his fingers lightly stroke over his neck before curling into the hair at the back of his neck. Even after a year, Tyson's touch still send shivers down his spine and caused his heart to skip a beat. Kai's body reacted almost automatically. He placed a hand on Tyson's lower back and pulled him closer. With his free hand he traced the side of Tyson's body up until he rested his hand in the back of the other's neck.

His lips moved against Tyson's in perfect harmony. His lips were so familiar, yet kissing him was always new and exciting. Tyson's tongue nudged his lower lip and Kai's lips parted. Their tongues met half-way and instantly engaged in their usual battle for dominance.

Kai felt Tyson's grip on his hair tighten. He pulled his boyfriend, if possible, closer. Through the thin fabric of their shirts he felt the familiar frame against his, felt the heat that radiated off the other's body. Kai's heartbeat accelerated as the kiss grew even more passionate and soon they were both gasping for air. His eyes met Tyson's. He looked deep into the other's chocolate brown eyes, slightly darker than usual and with that certain glow to them. Kai knew his own were no different - Tyson had once told him that it was like a fire was blazing in his crimson eyes.

Their lips crashed together again. Hands fund their way under T-Shirts and started pushing them upwards. Kai felt how Tyson moved them backwards, until-..,

" _Ouch_!"

A sharp pain shot up Kai's back. Tyson jerked away from him.

"What is it?"

Kai stepped forward and rubbed the sore spot. They both looked for the cause and found…

"Oh shit, I forgot about the open drawers!" Tyson said.

He scratched the back of his head and gave Kai a cricket smile.

"Sorry about that."

Kai shoved the drawer in question shut with twice the force needed.

"This damn-…"

"You know," Tyson interrupted, the smile on his face suddenly mischievous, "I happen to know a way to make you forget all about the drawers and that sore spot on your back…"

Kai did his best to glare at Tyson, but he already felt a little smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He had to leave it to Tyson: the guy sure know how to calm his wrath.

"You will be cleaning every single bit of this mess up though. Later."

"Neat-freak."

"Slob."

"… Whatever," Tyson said.

He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"I'll do it… but 'later' might be a whole lot later…"

Kai grinned.

He could live with that…

* * *

The End

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope you enjoyed this little piece. Take care everyone! =)

NoEarlyBird


End file.
